Family Settings
by Ginnysaysso
Summary: Fugaku's angry. Itachi thinks it's a waste of time. Little Sasuke is just determined to be as difficult as possible. But Mikoto WILL get her family to act like one if it is the last thing she does! I just feel bad for the photographer. Just a short story.


(Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

Originally this was just going to be a one-shot of our favorite Uchiha family having a picture day, but I can never help but to add too much background information. So I guess it became a story. It'll probably only be 2 or 3 chapters long at the most, though..

Also, for the purposes of cute family interactions Sasuke and Itachi will be closer in age than they actually are. Just by a year or two though.

So, let the story-telling commence!)

Really.

Really and truly.

It should _not _be this hard.

Uchiha Mikoto sighed. Most people _wanted _to take vacations.

"It will only be for a few days, I promise," She tried to assure her eldest son.

"But I have missions!" The six year old whined. "I have my duty to the village!"

Well, it was always nice to know that your son had strong loyalties.

"Itachi-chan, I'm sure your team will be _fine _without you for three days. You just became a genin, they're not going to be doing anything fun, I promise you won't miss much," She smiled at him.

His face on the other hand grew dark as he scowled at her, retreating into silence. She tried not to sigh again.

"Go get your father, he doesn't know yet,"

Itachi shot her a look before leaving the room. Mikoto drew herself up and re-arranged the papers in her hand.

One was a receipt for a reservation at a hotel on Lake Lara, the largest lake in the fire-nation, and also a popular vacation spot, along with a pamphlet describing how much fun they could have there.

The other was the number of a photographer. One who specialized in family portraits.

The door swung open again and Uchiha Fugaku marched into the kitchen. "What is it?"

Mikoto turned to face her husband and held the papers up so he could see.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "What the hell," he breathed "is _that_?"

From behind his father, Itachi smirked.

Maybe it really had been to much to hope that they would agree. But it didn't matter. While she was a sweet woman, Mikoto was also an Uchiha, and was not quick to admit defeat. She had more up her sleeve.

At first, when Sasuke had stumbled into the argument after being woken from his nap, she had hoped that she would gain one alley – even if he was only a two year old that held no real power within the family.

He hopes were crushed though, because she didn't get the chance to explain to Sasuke that they would be going some where _fun_ to spend time with each other before Itachi got his word in.

"Little brother, mother wants us to go _far _away from all our friends and training just so that we can get our pictures taken!"

Sasuke gasped, and Mikoto could have slapped her forehead, if she was undignified enough to do so.

"Nooooo.." The two-year old whined.

"No, no, no Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan's just being grumpy!" She knelt down to her son's height and rubbed his shoulders "We're gonna go have fun on a beach! We're gonna play volleyball and swim in the water and have a picnic..." She looked at him hopefully.

For a second, the child looked like he was about to give in, until he twisted around to look at his brother again, who shook his head ever so slightly.

That was it, she had lost Sasuke to her cause too. He had then stood in front of his father and did his best to imitate the glares her older boys were giving her.

Since when did the _six-year-old_ have more influence over her son that his own _mother_?!

But it didn't matter.

Because now the woman was standing in the hokage's office, explaining the situation and how beneficial her cause really was, while the old man smoked his pipe.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "So... You want to.. make this a mission?"

She smiled warmly "Yes, I'll even pay for it,"

The hokage's eyebrow raised. "You will pay me to send your son and husband on a mission to take a vacation?" He clarified.

"Yes,"

He blinked "Well, then. I can't turn down a customer can I?"

Itachi was setting the table for dinner when there was a knock on the door. He hurried to the foyer but his father beat him to it. Fugaku glanced down at his son before sliding the door open to greet the chunin standing there.

"The hokage requests to see you for a mission briefing," He said matter-of-factley.

"Which one?"

"Both of you,"

The two Uchiha males blinked at each other, but followed none-the-less.

Mikoto smirked from where she was hiding behind one of the screen walls through out the house, reveling in her victory.

Until, that is, there was a tug on her skirt.

"Mommy doing what?" Sasuke stared up at her, his fragmented sentence questioning her.

Mikoto stared at her child "Uh..."

"Hide-n-seek!" The youngest suddenly exclaimed.

_Sure,_ the mother thought, _lets go with that._

(I hope you like it! Um. So, do you want to hear the rest of the full vacation? Or should I just do the photo-shoot? 'Cuz I haven't really thought of any ideas for the whole vaca, but I have a ton of cute stuff planned for the shoot!

If you wanna see something happen in this story, just tell me! I'm open to everything!)


End file.
